your sugar rots my teeth
by smokeandshadowfeels
Summary: You're like old gum stuck to my heart that just won't chip away. - - AzulaTy Lee. #TyzulaTuesday drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**your sugar rots my teeth**_

 **.**

 _ **I:**_ _Blue_

 **.**

"Do you just stare at the sky like this?" Azula demands and Ty Lee nods.

She seems to be in a daze as she gazes upwards at the bright blue sky. But her eyes keep drifting to how the sun illuminates the girl beside her. The girl whose blue fire is better than the sky, no matter how often Ty Lee just gazes at the clouds and loses herself in the cobalt and clouds.

"I think that the sky is extremely pretty and perfect. Just like you!" Ty Lee smiles.

But Azula doesn't see the longing in Ty Lee's eyes; she is too busy looking at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **II:**_ _Party_

 **.**

"The pattern is really nice, princess!" Ty Lee says warmly, but it's evident that she doesn't actually like it. She thinks the party robes are hideous, if form flattering. The pattern and the dark red are unappealing.

"Fine, don't wear it," Azula says coldly, but it's evident that she wants Ty Lee to wear the clothes she bought her as a gift.

They are going to a party, and Ty Lee wants to look pretty and perfect. But, she decides as she examines the fabric with her hands on her hips, she cares about Azula more.

More than her looks! She can't believe it as she kisses Azula and grabs the silk cloth.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 _ **III**_ _: Murder_

 **.**

"Why do people say exercise is good for you?" Ty Lee whines as she lies down on her face. "Exercise wants to kill me."

Azula crosses her arms and looks down at what amounts to a collapsed kitten.

"You said you wanted to do your Kyoshi Warrior training again. I said you couldn't handle it in order to inspire you, but apparently I was right."

"The sun is setting! We've been doing this for so long. I think I accomplished something." Ty Lee closes her eyes and curls up into a ball, furthering her impression of a sleepy kitten. "How do you survive exercise? It's probably worse than an assassination attempt."

"If you exercise those assassinations stay _attempts_. If you don't, well, it's a good thing you're cute and nonthreatening." Azula shrugs. "It's only been three years since you stopped your incessant military training. How did this happen to you so fast?"

"You don't know me!"

"That's not true, but I'll allow you to scream it because I feel bad for you," Azula says and Ty Lee grumbles a few charming obscenities to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 _ **IV.**_ _Lipstick_

 **.**

"You want this one?" Ty Lee offers, picking out a lip-paint jar smaller than her palm.

Azula eyes the color and then shakes her head. Ty Lee picks out another… and gets another no. She traded lipstick with Azula, but Azula does not want a decent exchange.

The princess is too busy looking at the foot traffic of Caldera. They sit on a bench, watching the world go by. Or, at least, they set out to do that. After a strange dinner date, they let the sun set, the moon rise and now watch from the light of the street-lamps.

They point out people. Make fun of them.

But every time Ty Lee goes digging around in her bag with infinite lipstick, Azula is looking at her.

Because she is much more beautiful than anyone who could ever walk by.

Ty Lee, however, has no need to know that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN.**_ _ **Exactly**_ _ **100 words. I'm so happy.**_

 **.**

 _ **V.**_ _Lace_

 **.**

Azula looks stunning in that lace get-up. Ty Lee had been talking for the entire night, but she is left shocked. In a good way.

"I don't have any words to say!" Ty Lee blurts out, although she supposes that she has _those_ words.

"Do you doubt my hotness?" Azula asks in mock outrage.

"No! I never, I just, wow!" Ty Lee smiles with her eyes shut. When she does that, usually bad things are gone by the time she opens them.

Good things appeared this time. There is her princess approaching her bed.

Wearing _that_.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 _ **VI.**_ _Frantic_

 **.**

They both want to make this moment last forever.

The two of them are locked together, locked in with each other, heated so hot that the world might as well turn bright blue. Ty Lee is so sweet and Azula loves the taste that she has every once in a while.

Ty Lee has quite the privileges, doesn't she? To break into a prisoner's cell when no one knows, and her friends are all none the wiser that she has nearly broken her back on cement with this flawless woman frantically just devouring her.

The beauty of it will be reflected in her wide eyes, as it always is when her legs are briefly tangled. She covers her mouth to keep quiet, because if anyone found them, they do not know what would happen. Neither wants to find out.

Their dance is so perfectly organized but they still feel panic.

This time could be the last time. This time could be the last time.

It always could.

So they try to take it slow, but that is just much too hard. They go fast and hard and want to break each other's bones with nothing but lips and fingers.

Azula never escapes. Ty Lee is escapism, but not a way out of the bars that she never remembers to lock.

Ty Lee wishes that they would run away together so that they could never leave their bed and never turn the lights on because they would have all the time in the world to do _this_.

They forget the world and briefly remember each other.


	7. Chapter 7

_**.**_

 _ **VII.**_ _Island_

 _ **.**_

"Kyoshi Island is the _worst_ island," Ty Lee complains. "It's so cold and wet and gross. It makes me want to buy an island that's warm and sandy and how islands are _supposed_ to be. I wish I had an island."

Azula lies with her, their legs tangled, and stares at the ceiling. She does not know why she is required to think about Ty Lee's burning desire for an island, but she supposes bad comes with the good in her relationship.

Ty Lee's sweat already is cold and frozen to her body. She needs to go somewhere tropical before she loses her mind.

"What you are saying isn't as pointless as usual," Azula says, looking up at the cold rain beating against the window. The Fire Nation's islands are certainly nicer than this peasant infested rock. "I can picture us on an island."

Right about now would be nice. They could be out of these rough blankets and away from all of the dreadful people Azula hates. Just sex on the beach and sunshine to train under.

"Really?" Ty Lee says. "That's so sweet and I love you so much!" It seems Ty Lee is done talking, but then she says, "Now let's island shop!"


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 ** _VIII._** _Paint_

 **.**

"I'm learning," Ty Lee says, staring at the brush as if it is about to bite her.

Azula smirks. She finds it kind of cute. Ty Lee entertains her.

"I expect this to be on par with the famed royal portraits. No imperfections either. That must be illegal," Azula says, settling down in her chair and toying with her sleeve.

Ty Lee could not look more frightened. It is pretty sexy, the opinion of Princess Azula.

"It probably will be," Ty Lee says, dabbing the brush in paint. She nearly breaks it from sheer force. Azula's composure _almost_ breaks.

"Probably is never good enough." Azula stops talking and lets Ty Lee do her work.

The painting comes out _terrible_.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 ** _IX. Blizzard_**

 **.**

At the South Pole, Azula and Ty Lee get trapped by a blizzard.

They do not even want to be there in the first place, and now they are stuck until the weather lets up. The two women lie down for the night, defeated and freezing cold. There is only so much animal fur can do on a night as cold as this.

"I cannot believe this chunk of ice is inhabited," Azula whispers, resting her head on Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee wraps herself around Azula, trying to make herself at least slightly warmer. Azula, as usual, does not pick up the obvious hint. For someone so aware and analytical, she was not good at subtle—or not so subtle—romantic situations.

"It's really terrible here." Ty Lee's teeth chattered.

Azula begins to get up and Ty Lee digs her nails into Azula's arms. "What? I'm lighting the fire."

Ty Lee sits up, goosebumps rising on her skin just from leaving the fur blankets, and kisses Azula's neck.

"With your firebending?" This is like pulling teeth.

Sarcastically, Azula replies, "No, with my waterbending."

Ty Lee sighs. "Please have sex with me but really hot. Literally hot."

"Oh." Azula pretends to be inconvenienced.

She touches heated hands to her girlfriend's soft skin.


End file.
